The Girl Who Travels Around the Univers
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: Rose was tired of the Parallel World, after the Meta crises Doctor died, she was empty inside. Therefore, she needed to make herself the TARDIS, to travel across the universe in search for the real doctor. Will she find him? Or accidently meet his past regeneration.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who **** I hope you enjoy the first chapter, let me know if I should keep on going!**

Rose was in search for the real Doctor. Ever since the Meta Crises Doctor died, she'd been empty inside. She was working in Torchwood, and yet it wasn't working out for her. She finally had made a TARDIS for her to travel out of the parallel world. She couldn't handle it, she left a note for her mom and dad because she thought it would be hard to say goodbye. She was inside what she called was a TARDIS; she made an imitation phone booth. But, it was red, instead of blue. She took a deep breath then felt the console and smile. She couldn't believe she actually made the TARDIS. She was so happy, that she couldn't wait to see him and be with him forever.

"Right, let's do this…"She said then pressed the buttons on the console and put on the coordinates. She held on tight to the console then landed. She gasped with excitement. She couldn't believe she did it! She looked at the scanner and grinned. "Yes! I'm not in the parallel world anymore; but where am I? Is that an old junkyard?" She looked confused. She looked at the year. "1963?" Her eyes were wide. "This is crazy!"

She rushed out of the TARDIS looking for the blue telephone box is in the junkyard. She had a feeling it would be in the area. She gasped when she found the TARDIS. "But this can't be, why would The Doctor be in the junkyard?"

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" Rose asked as she was looking around the junkyard. She knew the blue telephone box was there. She didn't have the key to unlock it though.

The Doctor heard something out of the intercom in the Blue Telephone box. He looked at the scanning monitor then his eyes went wide. "What would another TARDIS be doing out here?" He said out loud. His eyes were wide when he saw the blonde walking around.

"Doctor….I know you're out here, I see your TARDIS. I made this TARDIS to look for you!"She yelled.

Next thing the Doctor knew he saw Susan come out of the junkyard to go to the TARDIS. She paused noticing the blonde. "Who are you?" Susan asked.

Rose turned around noticing the teenager in front of her. "Rose Tyler, I'm here for the Doctor, who are you?" She asked with a jealous attitude.

"Susan Forman, The Doctor's Granddaughter."She said with a frown.

The Doctor then finally came out of the TARDIS looking at Rose Tyler. "What do you want for me, hmm? You have no business being here, Rose Tyler. No business at all!"

Rose's eyes were wide. "It's you? But, how, this can't be!" Rose said stomping her feet. "You can't be him!"

"Oh, but I am, are you my future companion or something? I don't recall you being my companion, hmm?" He said.

She looked confused. "I'm looking for my Doctor, not you!"

"I don't know what you're saying, but, I am the Doctor you're looking for, and how did you come across a TARDIS?" He said pointing at the red telephone box.

"What's it to you? I made it…"She said then crossed her arms together.

Susan's eyes went wide along with the Doctor's. "You made the TARDIS? You can only grow the TARDIS, how could you make it?" Susan asked.

"Torchwood technology," she shrugged. "I also had the Doctor's help too."

"You keep on saying you know the Doctor, only I know the Doctor," Susan stopped her feet.

"Now, now Susan, keep quiet, let's bring our guest inside, shall we?" He said with a kind smile.

Rose wasn't sure she should trust the man. But The Doctor had insisted on bringing her inside the TARDIS. She entered the TARDIS with Susan and the Doctor leaving her TARDIS back I the junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you really?"Rose asked curiously.

"I'm sure I've told you before who I am,"The Doctor responded.

"But you are a completely different face! I've only seen you change once."Rose said not sure how she felt about this.

"So you're one of my companions, hmm?"He said as he was pressing some of the buttons.

"Grandfather! No! Don't you think about it!"she said trying to stop him from controlling the Tardis.

Her eyes were wide, why haven't The Doctor told her that he has a granddaughter? This didn't make any sense to her at all. She shook her head at that though.

"Don't! Just let her be!"Susan said but she was to late and they materialized out of the junkyard.

Rose braced herself onto the console holding onto it tightly. She had nowhere to go but it was better than staying where she was trapped in the parallel world alone.

"She already knows about  
us Susan, we don't want her wondering around the universe with the tardis she made, who knows what would happen."The Doctor said glancing at the scanning.

Rose sighed. They were not in the junkyard anymore."Do you honestly believe that I would use it if  
I didn't get it from The Doctor himself?"

"You keep on forgetting that I myself am the original missy!" The Doctor said and Rose jumped.

She never seen this side of him and she suddenly became scared.

She always thought that the first Doctor she met was the original, she hasn't realize that the guy who thinks he's The Doctor. The original one at that.

"But I want my Doctor! Not some grumpy old man!" She said nervously.

"Too late for that, since you followed me in the Tardis." He chuckled.

"And I tried to warn you grandfather!" Susan said with a frown.

"Fine, I don't want you anyways."he said the pressed the buttons again on the console.

The Tardis then materialized into view once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose didn't know what to think of this scene right when they materialized into view. She was dumbstruck at how she met the original doctor. She thought her doctor was the original. He had a granddaughter as well, and he never thought to tell her this? That made her even more angry when she realized this Doctor wasn't her Doctor. Maybe this was a dream, she though, maybe if she blinked twice then she would wake up in her Tardis. Nope that didn't work. She then admitted to herself this was real.

She held onto the console as the Tardis materialized into view. "Here we are 1963 junkyard. Off you go, I have other places to see with Susan."He said with an annoyance attitude.

"Shouldn't we at least see Rose Tyler out?" Susan asked with a frown.

"She knows her way after all she met me in the future."The Doctor said.

"Rose nodded, well goodbye I guess."She said then walked out of the Tardis. Her eyes went wide. This isn't 1963 in fact it looks like Scotland.

Before she could say anything the Tardis materialized out of view. Could this be where her Doctor is?

"Come on Jamie and Zoey We have to get to the Tardis quick! Before we get captured by soldiers!" The Doctor said.

Rose ducked behind the tree closest to her when she heard the voices. Is this another regeneration of The Doctor? She sighed. She'll Never find him at this point.

That man took her to the wrong Doctor. She couldn't believe this!

Rose rushed quickly to the Doctor."Doctor?"Rose asked curiously.

"Yes, that's me. Who sent you?"He asked curiously being cautious to talk to her.

"Well you might think I'm crazy, but your other self brought me."She started to say."I'm from the parallel world, the future Doctor brought me so I can be safe and brought me a er clone of him and well, you see, he died and I couldn't bare it any longer. And so I had to see him and travel with him once again." She said with a serous tone.

Jamie and zoey looked at each other silently. "Ah, well you're saying that my original me sent you back to your destination but failed and brought you here,"he laughed that sounds like him, me, oh you know what I mean."he said then nodded.

"Right, let's go to the Tardis shall we then? I bet you're tired from ally any traveling."The Doctor said and the group walked towards the Tards.


	4. Author's note

Hello sorry but I made a slight error in one character, I'll change that now


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who; you are more than welcome to review! Thank you for all the reviews! **

"Is it wise to deal with your future companion, Doctor? I thought you can cross your own time line,"Jamie said as they walked towards the Tardis.

"You're right Jamie, but I'm not in my own time line, am I?" The Doctor grinned.

Rose couldn't believe it, he found this situation amusing.

"What's funny is that your Doctor is probably realizing where you are, and he's not able to do anything about it because he would be on the same time line he was, I was in now." The Doctor replied as they finally got to the Tardis. He took out his key and unlocked the door.

"You never changed, Doctor."She said as they entered the Tardis.

When she was with the original Doctor Rose didn't have time to look at the interior of the Tardis, however, this Tardis was different than her Doctor's Tardis. The color was more of white than gold. Even the console was different, everything looked as though it was designed in the 80s.

This Tardis made her miss her Doctor even more.

"Zoey, maybe you should get Rose a clean set of clothing?" The Doctor suggested.

"I'm fine, really, there's no need."she said. The Doctor then nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Suite yourself."he said then turned to look at her."Do you know his coordinates?"The Doctor asked her.

"Coordinate? Ah, um well, the Tardis I made is in the junkyard where your original form was in 1963."she shrugged.

"Ah, right, I'll plug in the coordinates"as he plugged in the coordinates the Tardis started to materialize into view."Ah here we are, 1963."He said looking at the scanned, I can't walk out because of my time line,"he said then Rose nodded.

"Well it was nice meeting your form Doctor, we will we meet again,"she smiled at him then walked out the Tardis waving.

She sighed, not this again, "What am I doing in a military base?" She said to herself."Doc-"But too late the Tardis materialized out of view. She sighed. "Maybe the Doctor would be in this time period. And what period would this be?"


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: do no. Own doctor who, thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them :) let me know what you this of this chapter! Thank you!**

The Doctor was just getting into the parking lot with his car Bessie. Sarah Jane was with him."These disappearances are getting out of control, we need to find out what's behind this, Doctor,"Sarah Jane said.

The Doctor didn't seem like he was paying attention. He thought he saw someone out there, he turned around then saw her. The blonde woman standing there.

"Doctor, are you listening?"Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"Look over there, do you see someone?"he asked curiously.

Sarah Jane turned to see a blonde woman standing there,"yes but what does she have anything to do with this?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious why she's here."he said the jumped off the car and walked towards her.

Rose blinked, he was walking towards her, could he be another version of the Doctor? She thought. She walked towards the Doctor's direction then stopped as she was closer to get a good look at him.

"You are him!"Rose said with a sigh.

The Doctor looked at her with an incredulous look,"I'm who?"

"You're the Doctor of course. I um, need your help. I met your other selves."

"Other selves? Doctor what is she talking about?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'll tell you later,"he said then raised his eyebrow."What do you want?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I'm from the parallel world. The Doctor I was with made a clone and have him to me, and have me stranded in the parallel world. The clone version died and I miss my doctor, I miss the travels and I'm looking for him. I made my own Tardis accidentally entered through the original doctor. He landed in the second form, and the second form took me to you."she sighed."can't seem to find him. I was his companion."she shrugged.

The Doctor's eyes were wide. "I'm stranded on Earth,"he said then paused."I may be able to contact Gallifrey."he said contemplating about the suggestion."Whats your name?"he asked her

"Rose Tyler. I'm from the future."

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time, Sarah Jane, can you show Rose around, in Unit?" He asked.

Sarah Jane nodded with a sincere smile."Sure, follow me Rose Tyler."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! And sorry for the long wait! Almost forgotten this story, but please review! Let me know what you think of this chapter :) thanks!**

The Doctor rushed to to his Tardis. He was unaware that Brigadier was in the room, he just rushed inside the Tardis.

"What's this about, Doctor? Who's that girl who happens to know you?"He asked loudly hoping the Doctor could hear him.

The Doctor paused in his tracks. He rushed toward the door and opened it for him. Brigadier went inside the a Tardis.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, now hush I need to call Gallifrey."He said as he went back to the console to try to get into contact with the president of Gallifrey.

Finally after what seemed like minutes the president of Gallifrey was shown on the tv screen in front of them."Yes Doctor, I know why you call me but I'm sorry, I cannot help you. She meddled in time, and only she can be the one to save herself."He said to the Doctor.

"But, she wants to be back to my future self. I need this! She's in a state, a bad state. I can't fix that! I don't even know her!"He said trying to beg them to help.

"I know and she needs to know she can't always have what she wants. She's living in that world for a reason, so she can travel in that world and save that planet. I cannot change that future, she she needs to go back to the her world not your world."The president explained.

"She probably won't listen to me! I already have a lot on my plate, helping with UNIT."He said.

"Sorry, not my problem to fix,"he said then left the screen.

"I guess that means I'm still not in good terms with them."

"What in the world is going on here Doctor, and why did you have the president of your home planet on the screen?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now I have to do something and it won't be pleasant,"he said walking out of the Tardis with brigadier.

Meanwhile with Sarah Jane and Rose, in UNIT."How long have you been friends with the Doctor?"Sarah Jane asked as they were touring the place.

Rose sighed,"it seems like centuries, but I'm not exactly sure how long. Can't really tell with the Tardis, I forget time."

"I know what you mean,"She chuckled,"with the Doctor, well haven't been in the blue box with him, but when we stumble into aliens time just flies by."

Rose nods quietly.

"Were you close with the Doctor?"Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"You could say that. But when he first changed into another person, I didn't know what to think of him."she shivered.

"I didn't event know if the Doctor was actually him the time he changed either."She shivered at that thought.

The Doctor finally caught up with Sarah Jane and Rose."Ah there you are. So it seems like the president of Gallifrey has not accepted my offer. We must find our own way back."He said with annoyance.

Her eyes went wide in surprise, she didn't know that Gallifrey excited now she always thought it's been extinct.

"What?"The Doctor said.

"Nothing,"she mentally slapped herself because she knew not to say anything because it would damage fabric of time.

Suddenly she heard something close by. Which seemed impossible to hear. It sounded like the a Tardis."Don't you hear that?"

Then suddenly the Tardis materialized into view in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I do not own doctor who :)**

"Here we are Amy! Rome 20 BCE!" Said the Doctor as he got out of the Tardis, Amy followed him."Ah, I don't think we are in Rome, Amy." He pause looking at his passed self." Looks like we have a bit of a problem..."The Doctor said then suddenly turned to Rose with wide eyes."You can't be here! I must be dreaming!"

Amy pinched the Doctor and he yelped."What did you do that for? That hurt."

"I was only checking if you were dreaming and you aren't."Amy greened.

The Doctor ignored her then grinned at Rose."Oh blimey! Rose! Is it really you?!"He asked then walked closer to take a look at her.

Rose looked confused."I don't understand." She said walking backwards."Who are you?"

"Oh! A pleasure to introduce myself your future Doctor:" He said grinning.

Rose's eyes went wide."Does that mean he..."she winced quietly."I'm never going to find him am I?" She asked sniffling her nose.

The Doctor sighed."I don't know what to tell you Rose, but you're supposed to be in your own world with my other self."He said thoughtfully.

"He's dead, I can't go back. I need the Doctor the real him!"she said then rushed inside the Tardis. She gasped at how much it has changed.

The Doctor walked inside after her alone. "I know, I know it's bigger on the inside."He said chuckling.

Rose shook her head."No, I know that already, why does your Tardis change through time?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, well, I regenerated inside the Tardis, which destroyed my Tardis." He said patting his hand on the console.

"I was unhappy with him. He wasn't you."Rose said looking at The Doctor in his eyes.

"You needed to be safe...I think about you every single day, Rose. I know I have made a mistake." He said with a frown.

"Then undo the mistake, take me to him, please,"she said then place her hand over his."Tell him it's a mistake to let me go, please..."she said with a desperate tone.

The Doctor looked at her."Don't you think I would if I could?! I would be breaking rules entering through my time line! I took a greater risk in being here in the first place!" He yelled as if he never yelled before.

"You knew I was here?"She whispered. "You pretended you were going to Rome with that girl?"

The Doctor Sighed,"that girl is Amy Pond. I guess you don't want me, I came here to save you...you can be with me Rose...all this time I was searching for you, but now, I'm done."He said turning around to open the door.

Rose blinked." Wait!" Rose said then hugged him tightly."Please don't go, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

_To be continue? Let me know if you want me to end it from here or add some adventures_


End file.
